This invention relates to an electric timer which may be set to display the operational times of the timer.
Conventional electric timers in which the switch for the electric equipment, etc., to be associated with the timer is operated or an alarm is generated by a buzzer stored in the timer, may be classified into the mechanical type in which an electric motor is applied as a driving source and the electronic type having a signal generator and a frequency divider circuit etc. The former poses a difficult problem of miniaturization due to having an electric motor therein and has a high current consumption, further has a short battery life in the case of the power supply comprising a battery and the later has no means for displaying the remaining period of time for the predetermined operational time during the operation of the timer and the switch. On the other hand, even in a mechanical timer having a clock movement such as anchor or star wheel having the driving force of a spring, the structure is complicated and the accuracy in the operational time of the timer is poor.